


Temná chvilka

by Tobinka



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Czech, Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chell má chvilku pro sebe. Využije ji a to na plno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temná chvilka

Měla za sebou další test chamber. Byla plná turretů a jentaktak přežila. Byla hrozně vyčerpaná, krvácela z lýtka a z ramene, jediné co chtěla, bylo dostat se pryč. Našla další skrytou místnost, prolezla pod vylomeným panelem. Na stolku stál kus dortu a hnek kávy. Nepřemýšlela kde se tam vzaly, prostě si nacpala pusu. V místnosti nebyly žádné GLaDOS kamery ani robotická ramena, ani její portal device nechtělo střílet portály. V rohu stála rúžová pozitivně působící companion cube.  
Stáhla si boty a kombinézu, trochu se protáhla a schoulila se vedle ní do klubíčka. Tiché bzučení zářivky jí za pár minut uspalo.  
Probudila se asi za dvě hodiny. V malé místnůstce bylo najednou neuvěřitelné horko. Nebo si to alespoň myslela. Přitiskla se k chladné kostce, ale nemohla dlouho vydržet. Svlékla si tílka a sedla si na kostku, opřela hlavu o kolena a zavřela oči. Po chvíli se teplota ustálila. Bylo jí příjemě, nechtěla se oblékat, nechtěla se hýbat, nechtěla odejít.  
Byl to takový zvláštní mrazivý pohled. Nahá dívka seděla s hlavou na kolenou na růžové companion cube, tiše, vyrovnaně. Jediný živý tvor v obrovském Aperture Science komplexu, pokud opomene ptáky, kteří zde hledali potravu a našli jen chlad, prázdnotu a smrt.  
Nemohla znovu usnout. Prohlížela si dekoraci místnosti, tmavé zdi popsané věcmi, kterým nerozuměla, obrázky, které ukazovali ji a její nemesis, Aperture science vybavení, turrety či počítačová jádra. Chvíli přemýšlela. Už to bylo několik týdnů to útíkala před nábojemi či neurotoxinem, několik týdnů byl Wheatley pryč. Jednou ho zahlédla. Spíše věřila, že ho zahlédla, pravděpodobě halucinace, ale GlaDOS do rozmačkala jako rajče. Asi její jediný přítel. A byl pryč.  
Jediný přítel. Pozvdechla. Kostka pod ní začla vrnět. Trochu se lekla, byly to takové jemné vibrace. Usmála se. K čertu s Wheatlym. Objala svou drahou kostku. Ta začla vibrovat ještě víc. Přecijen mají duši.Pomyslela si.  
Vrnění kostky jí začínalo být příjemné. Přestože hranaté tvary nebyly zrovna pohodlné, přitulila se víc. A kostka odpověděla vrněním, příjemě hřála a Chell nemohla odolat. Lehla si na záda a dotkla se svých vzrušených bradavek. Sykla. Naslilia si prsty a jemě si je promasírovala. Kousla se do rtu. Roztáhla stehna a jedním nasliněným prstem putovala dolů. Stále se rtem pevně skousnutým a se zakloněnou hlavou si jeden prst pomalounku strčila dovnitř. Pustila ret a vzdechla. Tohle bylo přesně to co potřebovala. Nebude se bránit. Co když další den turretám neuteče, spadne do kyseliny nebo už nebude odporovat neurotoxinu? Vytáhla prst a naslinila si dva. Jednou rukou si dráždila bradavku a u druhé ruky zatím dva prsty zmizely v pochvě. Tiché steny se odrážely v malé místnůstce a vracely se k ní, slyšet samu sebe pro ni byl hnací motorek. Uvolnila se ještě víc a přidala třetí prst. Drobná ruka se v rytmu pohybovala nahoru a dolů, čímdál tím hlouběji. Kostka pod ní začala vrnět ještě více. Chell už nedokázala potlačovat vzdechy a steny jako doposud. Byla ráda že sem rozhraní GLaDOS nespadá. Pomyslela na její robotický hlas. To jsi zase ty? Byla to dlouhá doba, že? Asi bychom měli zapomenout na naše rozdíly. Pro vědu. Ty monstrum.  
Tělem a podbřiškem projel plamen vzrušení. Zrychlila rytmus, hrála si s bradavkami a celé tělo se jí třáslo na vibrující companion cube. Když cítila svůj konec, vytáhla prsty, překulila se na kostce a sedla si na roh. Vrtěla pánví jak divá a pak prožila hlasitý a očekávaný orgasmus. Ještě nějakou dobu setrvala na rohu kostky. Pak sklouzla dolů, vyčerpaná ještě více než předím. Políbila companion cube děkuji ti a v klubíčku usnula.  
Když se probudila, neměla pojem o čase, jestli byl den nebo noc. Dopila si kávu, oblékla se a ještě jednou na rozloučenou políbila svou companion cube. Prohlédla si rány, vypadaly už mnohem lépe než předtím. Pousmála se a opustila skrytou místnost.  
-  
Dveře před ní se otevřely. Ráda tě zase vidím. Víš, mám pro tebe překvapení. Po téhle místnosti. A tentokrát žádné podvody. Bude to pravé překvapení. Na zdi zablikala číslovka 21. Chell se usmála, aktivovala portal device a vběhla do místnosti.


End file.
